Disapproval
by Ms. Audrey G
Summary: Shion disapproved of her decision. She is a fool to think women deserve to fight. But no matter what he does or what he says, Yuzuriha will keep going to achieve her goal of becoming a Saint.


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas belongs to its creators. My sole purpose is to borrow the characters - that isn't mine - to create this story out of my head.

**Notes: **An idea that came to mind a long time ago, and it is now being rewritten.

**Time**: When Yuzuriha decides to train with Shion. Ages between 7 – 10.

* * *

**Disapproval**

The raging water went down the waterfall, crashing into the stream below before it settled in peace, hitting the rocks with a gentle hiss. It rippled near his training shoes, sliding forward until it flew back, repeating the process endlessly. His bended knees were brought closer to his chest, watching the flow of the water with a distance gaze, as the sun hit his back, a slight perspiration taking form.

The previous argument he had before with Yuzuriha fled from his mind, bringing his body into complete relaxation. His garments had spots of dirt, coming from the intense training he partook in. It matter little to him how much he proceeded to dirty his clothes, since in the land of Jamir he was bound to get unclean, especially if he is training to become a Saint of Athena.

A sigh escaped from the confinement of his mouth, floating into the air and causing his eyes to stray. Lost in mind, he brought forth the scene that caused him to argue with Yuzuriha, the fine brows he carried settle near, along with his narrow eyes.

The reason he sat near the bank of the river was because he needed to calm himself. The female warrior was not meant to partake in this war, but given a life in which he could protect. He tried with his might to end her pursuit of becoming a Saint, but he failed.

She refused to give up her goal. Her main purpose was to become strong, to serve Athena just like him. This is her decision, one that she refused to let go. She will not flee and end her dreams; on the contrary, she will proceed forward, hoping to join the ranks of Athena.

This angered him further than he anticipated. The control of his mouth moved swiftly into a harsh tone, scolding her for having such dreams. But Yuzuriha stood her ground, stating how her life was meant to protect others, and how women thrive to join Sainthood like men. And if her life came to an end due to the war's accord then so be it.

The locks of his blond hair swayed to the rhythm of his head twisting from one side to the other. The remembrance of their conversation shriveled in a haste, leaving his mind free from such trivial matter. Letting out a breath, he closed his eyes, relaxing to the sounds of the water crashing ashore.

The snap of a twig caused him to jolt and cast his attention behind. Immediately, his lips shifted from a surprise o to a frown when his eyes clashed with Yuzuriha's. Standing up from his position, he swiped the dirt off his clothes before he turned and took a few steps forward, while keeping a slight distance between them.

"What is it that you want, Yuzuriha?" he rudely asked.

She sighed, expecting the reaction she was receiving. It became clear that he still needed time to adjust, but her master had sent her to retrieve him, and she could not refuse his request. After all, she is a novice in training. Though, she wasn't expecting to find a glint of fear through his narrow eyes. It made her curious to know what caused such fear to stir.

"I was requested to retrieve you. Master Hakurei wants us to continue our training, stating how we cannot delay any further," she responded, emotionlessly looking upon him.

"Well then, you can tell our master that I am going to train alone." Yuzuriha shook her head, not liking the decision he was committing.

"Young Shion," she addressed, "you know very well that our master wants us to train together."

Shion kept quiet, not wanting to acknowledge the truth behind her words.

"Shion?" she beckoned, his eyes glanced away, looking at the ground beneath, his hands curled into fists.

"What?" he spoke, clenching his fists.

"Why do you disapprove so much of me fighting in this war?" He looked at her, unable to respond to her question. It was quite difficult to put his thoughts into words, leaving the issue to float in the air, with no answer to satisfy her thirst for information. Though, he would admit that her admiration towards him created this mess. Yet, if she wanted a valid reason, he supposed he could admit of being afraid of making a bond with his only partner. But not only with her, the rest of the Saints included. He is petrified of losing someone the he may like towards the end, something that he did not want to go through with. Yet, it is unavoidable circumstance that is bound to happen, whether he wished it or not.

"I-I do not want you to commit yourself in this war, that is all." He took a moment to think, carefully choosing the rest of the words to explain his reasons. "A girl like you deserves better than to risk your life. Not only you, but everyone else included. I just – I guess . . . I am afraid that I might end up losing my only partner, and the friends I make throughout the years to come."

Silence played its part, letting the words sink in before she responded to his answer.

"Shion, don't be afraid. We all have to witness that sooner or later."

He let out a slight smile, realizing that she still remained focused on her task. There was no point of trying to change her mind, since she didn't want to. The only thing he could do is accept it, and learn to adjust to it.

"I know." He brushed past her, letting her follow behind, taking her words into account. By the dawn of the next day, he slowly opened up to her presence being around, though it may take awhile to get use to. However, he is glad that their previous relationship fizzled and developed into a new one, something that they both needed in order to understand the other and enjoy the years to come.

* * *

**Revision**: April 6, 2011


End file.
